The continuation application proposes diversified research project that will provide continuity for several projects in progress as well initiate support for a few new faculty members for the period 1983-1987. In addition to Chemistry, Biology, and Pharmacy, research in Speech Pathology has included. This will broaden the opportunities for students to engage in biomedical research. There are nine research projects proposed. The objectives of this proposal are: (1) To provide opportunities for our undergraduate students to participate in biomedical research. 2) To better prepare students for graduate and professional training. 3) To provide faculty with initial or continued project support. 4) To increase and strengthen our biomedical research capabilities. This renewal proposal contains nine projects. There are three each in Chemistry and Pharmacy; one in Biology and two in Speech Pathology.